Of Beer and RP
by Hina-86
Summary: Wesker finds out about Sherry, Steve and Ada's hidden hobby.


RP with beer makes things quite interesting. Try it for fun XD

Enjoy!

* * *

Wesker walked to his room after a long hard day in the labs. One of those days he's going to kill him self with stress, he just knew. But although being exhausted, he didn't feel like sleeping, so he dragged his feet to where his computer was and powered it and plumped down on his cozy leather seat.

He was about to start searching the net for some required data about the newest Bud Light flavoured drinks when something flickering in the bottom of the bright screen had caught his eyes. An evil smirk crossed his features as he clicked on the icon and scrolled down the chatbox. "Hmm, someone's been busy lately," he mused.

***Sweet_cherries: He walked with quiet steps towards the furthest door in the dark hall and slowly, he reached for the doorknob and turned it open. **

**~Claire-bunnyz~: I still think the category should be fluff&PWP **

**Sweet- cherries: dark themes are way hotter than PWP!! **

**~Claire-bunnyz~: Whatever x( **

**Sweet- cherries: Don't emot-sulk at me!!* **

It looked like some RP for some theme. Maybe Harry Potter? Sherry have been melodramatic about the wizard boy since the first time she watched his 'Chamber of Secrets' movie.

***~Claire-bunnyz~: He smirked. *You always get your neck in the line of fire, Redfield,* he licked his lips and lurked silently in the shadows observing the brunette's touch with death scene. **

**Sweet_cherrie: "Shit" Chris cursed when three hunters appeared in his face, to his right and one on his left and cornered him. He started to shot the first one in the head, but the smart creature ducked out of its target and the other two lunched for him.* **

A frown appeared on his face, then he smiled, "Interesting. Redfield is starring their little crap they call RP?" Wesker got a can of beer out of the mini fridge under his desk, rested his feet on the desk and grinned from ear to ear as he took his first swig. "I hope he dies a painful death then, even if it's fictional. I'm sure Sherry won't let me down."

***~Claire-bunny~: To die so easily would be pitiful, eh Chris? He thought with a noiseless chuckle as he aims his silencer at the first creature, then the last two with one perfect shot to the head. **

**Sweet_cherries: Chris froze in his spot. What the hell?! "Who's there?!!" He demanded his savior, looking left and right. **

**~Claire-bunnyz~: "So you've made it this far, Chris," he stepped out into the dimmed room.* **

_~RRRRNNNNNGG~ _

Wesker visibly flinched when the phone on his office rang. Knowing already who it would be, he grabbed it and answered an annoyed "What?"

"Mission accomplished," it was Ada who talked to him in a giddy voice. Wesker felt very disturbed by her tone, but business is business. "Report,"

And so, the Asian spy told him about her mission and how it went well without a scratch. He bit his tongue before he could say nasty words to her when she finally finished and hang up. "Crazy woman," he muttered to himself then turned his attention to the screen.

Wesker felt a little pissed for missing the torture scene of Chris Redfield, but it wasn't like he didn't have a saving file.

"They're still online?! Those two need to be taught a lesson about the consequence of wasting time." Wesker made the mental note and went back to read the lines.

***Sweet_cherries: Blue eyes widen in horror at the sight, "Please don't!" he begged. It couldn't get any worse if he was particularly begging for his freedom, could it? **

**~Claire-bunnyz~: The other man just ignored the pathetic pleads with a low chuckle coming from his throat and ripped the knife through his shirt. To his amusement, his captive was literally trembling in his hold, though his eyes were tightly shut and his teeth gritted to prevent any noise from escaping his mouth.* **

_(REdisPOwEr is logged in) _

***REdisPOwEr: lulz, what's up? **

***Sweet_cherries: Hey, took u long to finish that mission of yours ;) **

**REdisPOwEr: yeah some annoying bitch wanted to fight for the last pair of Louis Vuitton boots. Needless to say, I won **

**~Claire-bunnyz~: LMAO, you always get what u want, girl :D **

**REdisPOwEr: *giggles*Thanx. So where did the fic stop?? **

**Sweet_cherries: -0- scroll the lines up to see **

**~Claire-bunnyz~: i think i'll leave before i pass out now, i have to wake up like 8am cuz Wezzy's gonna pock me with needles and stuff. **

**REdisPOwEr: Ooooh, I'm so ratting on u and will watch with popcorn as he will beat the livin' crap outta u **

**~Claire-bunnyz~: no you wouldn't! **

**REdisPOwEr: orly? **

**~Claire-bunnyz~: rly. if u tell him, I'm gonna put naked pics of u all over the internet and send dozens to Leon with u and Jill in a bathtub**

**REdisPOwEr: How the hell r u going 2 do that?**

**Sweet_cherries: You guys, stop it now. Red, he's serious about it, Shteve is genius with photoshop**

**~Claire-bunnyz~: yes i am XD**

**REdisPOwEr: err... ok, sorry**

**~Claire-bunnyz~: love ya**

**Sweet_cherries: night night *huggles* **

**REdisPOwEr: Good night, I'll take your place then ^-~ * **

_(~Claire-bunnyz~ is logged off) _

"Claire bunnyz?" Wesker laughed, "What an incredible name for an unpredictable teen." Wesker rolled his eyes as he continued to read the crap the two females are writing. Oh he knew the people behind those nicknames very well, you cannot be that slow to not figure them out.

***REdisPOwEr: ZOMG ur stuck there?! **

**Sweet_cherries: will, help me write more! XDXDXD**

**REdisPOwEr: lol ok **

**REdisPOwEr: "Don't be afraid, Chris," the blonde man sniggered, "This won't hurt… much," This would be a piece of cake, he thought to himself, laughing at the wicked idea that erupted in his mind and that made the poor brunette shudder in fear. Slowly, he traced the well-defined abs with his fingers, licking his lips with anticipation. **

**Sweet_cherries: *giggles* i like where you're going with this... A LEMON!!! **

**REdisPOwEr: XDXDXDXD ok your turn now***

He choked on his drink. Wesker didn't like the way he was being described, he would never touch Redfield's perfect abs, and no, Redfield didn't even have abs to begin with. Only he has the perfect god like sculptured body.

"And what does a lemon have to do with this gibberish?" Wesker shook his head, "Silly child," he snorted and took another swig of his beer. It was funny that the alcohol had started to make him envision Chris' torment after he've reached his 9th can.

_*Mmm, yes, you son of a bitch are so going to die in this story after I tear you apart.*_ He grinned and continued reading.

***Sweet_cherries: Chris' face turned a dark shade of red. *What the hell is he thinking?!* The other man pressed the knife to his right cheek too hard, "Don't fight," was the simple warning and his blood froze when the free hand was at his zipper. He arched away from him, trying to evade the gentle touch at his left nipple and cried when the knife cut into his cheek. "Ah!" **

**REdisPOwEr: "Told you," The blonde chuckled. **

**Sweet_cherries: Chris glared. "Fuck you!" He spat out. He grinned when the man backed away from him, obviously displeased with the fact of getting that kind of reaction. However, his relieve didn't last long. Those evil hands were at his pants again and this time, and something told him he's not going to be gentle this time. **

**REdisPOwEr: He growled angrily and yanked the cargo pants with his boxers off the younger man. **

**Sweet_cherries: Chris yelped in embarrassment and tried to cover his privates the best way. **

**REdisPOwEr: He laughed, amused by the little act of the disturbed brunette, and slapped his hands away and pinned them above his head, he leant forward till their noses were touching and whispered into his face, "You're so screwed, Chris," he said and licked the bridge of his nose. **

**Sweet_cherries: "Fuck you, Wesker!" He was furious now and could feel his blood boiling in his head, and in other parts too, and tried his best to shove the other man off. His body was pinned to the ground by the weight of the blonde man. Then suddenly he gasped, Wesker had reached between their bodies and groped his length, stroking it rather too painfully to his liking to full erection. He bit back a moan, turning his head away from the horrible man- no, monster was the better word to describe him as his face got closer to his. **

**REdisPOwEr: He leant down and bit hard at the offered neck. The second he smelled and tasted the blood he sucked hungrily at the wound, growing harder when the delicious whimpers bounced off the walls in the small room and reached his hearings. **

**Sweet_cherries: Chris' eyes rolled back in his head. This is ridiculous, he told himself again and again. He hated himself for his lack of control. He shouldn't allow this outrageous, this is the crazy man who betrayed him and killed his team for the mere satisfaction of collecting stupid data! He should- "AH!" he cried from pleasure, cut from his chain of thoughts when the blonde grind their hips together. **

**REdisPOwEr: This power over the younger man had him thrilled for more, it worked him up like drugs, he felt like he was about to explode any moment and said - * **

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Wesker jumped off from his chair, sending the poor piece of furniture crashing against the far wall, his eyes were wide as he read that last part on the wet with beer splatter screen again. "What the fuck?!!" he shouted again and punched the surface of the desk, and it was doomed too and crumbled on the floor.

Obviously the alcohol had drained from his system and now is completly sober.

Those bunch of unworthy guinea pigs are writing unholy things about to happen between him and his rival, the man he loathed with every passing second!!

_And Sherry!!! _

Looks like that innocent little girl isn't an innocent little girl anymore.

Wesker swore on his own nonexisting grave that this will be the last time he will ever allow her near a computer ever again and began to open a special file on his PC that he never thought he'd use it in cases like this, deciding that heads will roll this night, but in his own particular version.

***Sweet_cherries: - Grabbing the blonde in a tight hold by the neck as the thrusts hammered, Chris' cries rose louder, panting and feeling he was about to fall from the high edge of euphoria. **

**REdisPOwEr: Wesker groaned into his ear. He'd always wanted to-* **

Sherry blinked at the black monitor in shock. She pressed the power button once and twice, but nothing happened. Now she's on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Ada gaped at the blank screen of her laptop on her bed. Did her laptop just get infected with some strange virus? "NOOO! I didn't save!!!"

~*~*~

Somewhere else in New York city, a brunette woman frowned at her PC. "Damn, why isn't she online?" She cursed. Her online friend 'RIP' -a short name for 'Red Is Power'- sent her an email a couple of days ago, stating that she'll be online tonight to chat and maybe they'll do some RP if there was any idea.

She sent her a message asking if every thing was ok and if she forgot about their chat.

Sighing, she stayed logged-in in case she got PM'd by her friend, and decided to do some searches for some fan-fictions or arts about Wesker. That crazy B.O.W. has turned out to be popular in the horror category the same way in the slash ones. Her most adorable pairing is Wesker/Birkin, Sherry Birkin's father. Thought she doubted that little girl would appreciate homo stories about her precious dead father.

"Jill?"

"GAH!!" Jill fell on her butt at the surprising noise that came from behind her and hid under the desk. "Don't come any closer, I have a baseball bat!"

Chris looked under the table at his girlfriend and at her imaginary bat. "What are you doing?"

Jill cursed under her breath. "Uhh, I got thirsty?" Chris eyed her warily and she laughed nervously.

"You're not chatting with that pervert U.B.C.S. guy, are you?" He meant Carlos. "No, hehehe, What makes you think that? I was just checking my mail and stuff,"

Chris however didn't believe her and went to see what she was really doing. "What the hell?! You are not going to spy on my mail!!"

"Make me, Shmexy Bitch," Chris just snorted and chuckled at his girlfriend's name, completely ignoring her as she tried to push his bulky body away. Jill felt she was about to faint from the embarrassment. Not because she feared he would find out about her enjoyment in reading slash stories, but because they were mainly about the man that everyone hates -especially Chris- and secretly she fantasizes about, Wesker.

Amazingly, and just before her boyfriend had scared the shit out of her, she had just clicked the 'x' box in the top side of the last window, closing all her google results.

"Hmm, you've got a new message from RIP," he said and went to click on it but stopped soon when she leapt in front of him. "Hey! What do you think you are doing, you can't open my mail!"

Chris rolled his eyes, but stepped aside. Jill opened the message and read it with giggling eyes.

_"Heya, Shmexy Bitch! lol sorry to make you worry but my laptop got hacked and broken T-T I don't know how but some one must have sent a virus email to me and shit happened! Anyway, I'm using my cell to tell you that sweet-cherries has started a new part with Chris as the uke. I'll find a new way to contact you tomorrow.  
Love you~" _

"How does this friend of yours knows me?" That was the first thing her boyfriend asked her. Jill didn't know how to answer that question, but she knew she couldn't participate in a story that will picture her lover in any kind of sexual acts with anyone but her. "What, you think you're the only one in the world who has that name?" she rolled her eyes, trying to act normal.

"Ok. What does uke means, by the way?" Jill's eyes almost popped out, but Chris didn't notice that for he started to walk back to his room, laughing. "Is it Japanese for warrior or something?"

"It's German for garbage man,"

Chris paused to give her a frown before continuing his way, "Anyway, you better get some sleep, it's good for your health," he added a wink and wiggled his hips to emphasize his advice.

Jill nodded, blew him a goodnight kiss and waited until the door was closed. "Shit, that was a close one," she breathed in relief and went to delete the message. She paused for a second.

A malicious grin appeared on her face. _*This might be interesting,*_ and with that thought in mind she forwarded the message to her friend.

* * *

Good? Bad? Please review


End file.
